marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortigan Goth (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased), Celia (sister, deceased), unnamed niece or nephew (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Missing a right eye | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Low level sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Horsham, England, 14th century | Creators = Nick Vince; Mark Buckingham | First = Mortigan Goth: Immortalis Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Mortigan Goth returned to England in 1349 A.D. after a 15-year journey across the known world. Upon his return, he saw the Black Plague was in full effect. He called out to the devil to save him from the disease, and Mephisto answered. Mephisto challenged him to a chess match, the stakes being Mortigan's soul against immortality. Mortigan won, and Mephisto granted him immortality. Continuing to his village, he found the priest there ready to sacrifice the entire village (including Mortigan's mother and sister) to Mephisto in exchange for immortality, under the guise of a ritual that would protect the villagers from the plague. Mortigan offered Mephisto his own soul in exchange for the souls of the villagers. Mephisto accepted, and the villagers' souls were saved, but they blamed Mortigan for ruining what they thought their last chance to be saved from the plague. The priest led the villagers in stoning Mortigan. He awoke in a pit surrounded by the bodies of the villagers, who, though their souls had been saved, had winded up dying of the plague. Mephisto then taunted him and named him Immortalis. Mortigan vowed to fight all of Mephisto for all time. Mephisto replied that for every hurt Mortigan did Mephisto, Mephisto would torture Mortigan's soul a thousandfold (Mephisto would go on to torture Mortigan's soul anyway). He then cursed Mortigan to see suffering, but be unable to prevent it for fear of what Mephisto would do to his soul. Mortigan later learned that Mephisto was torturing his soul anyway, so began to oppose Mephisto in small ways. Centuries later, he would help Dr. Strange fight evil forces on several occasions. Mephisto eventually released Mortigan's now-twisted soul. The soul traveled the Earth, killing other people who had been granted immortality by Mephisto. The soul tore out Mortigan's eye, and it didn't grow back. The soul vowed to kill Mortigan a little at a time. Conversely, this made Mortigan happy, for after all those centuries, life had become precious again. Mortigan surfaced against working for Contagion along with several other unkillable immortals. While trying to give a warning to Wolverine, Mortigan stated that Mephisto tortured his soul when he contemplated a good act, and would take pills and drugs to dull the pain. | Powers = Immortality: Mortigan Goth is immortal, unable to die by any conventional means. He can be injured, but will eventually recover, no matter how severe the damage. Drinking Mortigan's blood will cure a vampire for 50 years. His soul has been removed from him, and he subsequently casts no reflexion in the mirror. | Abilities = Mortigan Goth is a skilled magic user. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mortigan can be permanently injured only by his own corrupted soul, taken from him and tortured for centuries by Mephisto. Like a vampire, Mortigan does not cast a reflection. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Soulless Characters Category:One Eye Category:True Immortals